


jealous of you

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Public Relations, Publicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: joe is jealous that rami has to pretend to date someone else.





	jealous of you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about my english

Joe is jealous. He had been the boyfriend of Rami for years at this point but all of that was ignored when Rami started on Bohemian Rhapsody. Joe was happy they were on a movie set together again. But it was hard to keep happy when hte movie ended and the studio publicity team told Rami that he needed to date someone for press.  
‘They want to me date Lucy’ Rami says to him.  
‘But we’re dating’, Joe replies.  
At least Rami does not look happy about this. ‘The studio people think it would be better if she and I were a couple’.  
‘Why?’ Joe asks.  
‘They think it’ll be cute. They can use the Freddie and mary storyline to promote everything and us”.  
Joe does not like the idea. Why would he? He had been an actor for a long time and had worked with lots of famous people over the years since he was a child on Jurassic Park. He knows things like this can happen. But he never thought something like this would happen to him.  
He wants to be with the man he loves and he does not want to see him with someone else. Even if that someone else is a friend and someone he knows Rami does not love. Who would want to see that? Their boyfriend of years having to pretend to be in love with someone else.  
This is one of the thigns about being a movie star that Joe does not want or like. How could he like it? It hurts him deep inside and makes him feel like his entire heart is breaking into many pieces.  
‘I don’t like this’, Joe said when he first saw it happen.  
It was a normal summer day and Rami and Lucy had been photograpphed by the paparazzi out in London walking down the street. Seeing the pictures made Joe want to cry.  
‘It’s not real’, Rami reminded him.  
But it felt real. It felt more and more real and more and more days passed by.  
‘It won’t last long’ Rami kept telling him.  
‘It’s only for the awrads season’ Rami said over and over again.  
But the summer went into the fall and that turned to winter. And then they were at the golden globes and there were all those pictures of Rami with Lucy and Joe wasn’t allowed to take any pictures with Rami. Not officially. His heart broke.  
It kept on breaking with each other award ceremony show. With all the articles coming out where Joe knew it should have been him Rami was talking about. They were boyfriends for years before this movie came about and now it felt like all that time together was being ignored and erased.  
Joe didn’t want to be erased. He didn’t want to be forgotten. He didn’t want to break up with Rami but he felt lik eh maybe had no other choice.  
Gwilym and Ben didn’t really understand his peril.  
‘You’re still together’,” Gwilym tried to explain.  
‘He loves you,” Ben says.  
‘I havent spent time with him in months. He spends all his time with her’ joe says in reply.  
‘She’s your friend, she won’t keep Rami away from you’ Gwilym assured him.  
But still Joe never saw Rami much. At the Oscars he wasn’t even allowed to sit in the audotorium. He had to watch from the lobby. It was a good thing in the end because Joe thinks he wouldn’t have been able to handle listening to rami talk about how much he loved someone else in his speech.  
The rest of that night and the days following were awful but Joe knew things were close to an end.  
Until Rami came to him and said his publicist team wanted him to keep on pretending to dat Lucy.  
‘Why?’ Joe asks.  
‘They think it’ll create good promotion for any new films. Or keep me in the news.’  
‘Is this what you really want’ Joe asks.  
Rami shakes his head. ‘I don’t know. I want to be with you but they think this is the best thing to do for my career and everything.’  
And Joe didn’t know how much longer he could stcik around. He didn’t want to be someone’s secret and play the fool because someone was trying t play one on him. So he did the only thing he could do.  
‘Rami we need to break up if you want to continue that.’  
‘what? ‘ Rami asked. ‘I don’t want to break up.’  
‘I can’t watch you do this any more. It hurts me.’  
‘It’s just for two more months and that’s it’ Rami told him.  
‘That’s what you said the last time. I can’t wait around for another year pretending I’m not in love with you and watch you pretend to be in love with someone else’.  
‘What do you want me to do?” Rami asks.  
‘I want you to end it’ Joe says.  
Rami hesitated before he nodded. ‘As soon as this one was done’.  
And Rami kept his word and they had a break up which wasn’t really a break up because Rami and Lucy were friends. But Joe felt like he could finally breathe again because he no longer had to watch his boyfriend pretend to be with someone else instead of him.


End file.
